mathwikiaorg_ja-20200213-history
モジュール:Multiple image
implements template:multiple image local p = {} local function isnotempty(s) return s and s:match( '^%s*(.-)%s*$' ) ~= '' end local function renderImageCell(image, width, height, link, alt, caption, textalign) local root = mw.html.create('') local altstr = '|alt=' .. (alt or '') local linkstr = link and ('|link=' .. link) or '' local widthstr = '|' .. tostring(width) .. 'px' local imagediv = root:tag('div') imagediv:addClass('thumbimage') if( height ) then imagediv:css('height', tostring(height) .. 'px') imagediv:css('overflow', 'hidden') end imagediv:wikitext('file:' .. image .. widthstr .. linkstr .. altstr .. '') if isnotempty(caption) then local captiondiv = root:tag('div') captiondiv:addClass('thumbcaption') captiondiv:css('clear', 'left') if isnotempty(textalign) then captiondiv:css('text-align', textalign) end captiondiv:wikitext(caption) end return tostring(root) end local function getWidth(w1, w2) local w if isnotempty(w1) then w = tonumber(w1) elseif isnotempty(w2) then w = tonumber(w2) end return w or 200 end local function renderMultipleImages(frame) local pargs = frame:getParent().args local args = frame.args local width = pargs'width' or '' local dir = pargs'direction' or '' local align = pargs'align' or args'align' or '' local captionalign = pargs'caption_align' or args'caption_align' or '' local totalwidth = pargs'total_width' or args'total_width' or '' local height = nil local header = pargs'header' or pargs'title' or '' local footer = pargs'footer' or '' local thumbclass = { "left" = 'tleft', "none" = 'tnone', "center" = 'tnone', "centre" = 'tnone', "right" = 'tright' } -- find all the nonempty images and corresponding widths -- also compute the sum of widths and maximum width local imagenumbers = {} local widths = {} local imagecount = 0 local widthmax = 0 local widthsum = 0 for k, v in pairs( pargs ) do local i = tonumber(tostring(k):match( '^%s*image(%d+)%s*$' ) or '0') if( i > 0 and isnotempty(v) ) then table.insert( imagenumbers, i) imagecount = imagecount + 1 local w = getWidth(width, pargs.. i) -- compute maximum width and width sum widthmax = math.max(widthmax, w) widthsum = widthsum + w -- store the modified width widthsi = w end end -- sort the imagenumbers table.sort(imagenumbers) -- if total_width has been specified, rescale the image widths if( isnotempty(totalwidth) ) then totalwidth = tonumber(totalwidth) if( dir 'vertical' ) then width = totalwidth - 12 else local tw = totalwidth - 4 * (imagecount - 1) - 12 local ar = {} local arsum = 0 for k=1,imagecount do local i = imagenumbersk local h = tonumber( pargs.. i or '' ) or 0 if (h > 0) then ari = widthsi/h height = h else ari = widthsi/100 end arsum = arsum + ari end local ht = tw/arsum local ws = 0 for k=1,imagecount do local i = imagenumbersk widthsi = math.floor(ari*ht + 0.5) ws = ws + widthsi end widthsum = ws if height then height = math.floor(ht) end end end -- start building the array of images, if there are images if( imagecount > 0 ) then local bodywidth = 0 local bg = pargscolor' or '' -- create the array of images local root = mw.html.create('div') root:addClass('thumb') root:addClass('tmulti') root:addClass(thumbclassalign or 'tright') if( dir 'vertical') then bodywidth = widthmax + 12 else bodywidth = widthsum + 4 * (imagecount - 1) + 12 end if( align 'center' or align 'centre' ) then root:addClass('center') end if( pargs'margin_top' or args'margin_top') then root:css('margin-top', pargs'margin_top' or args'margin_top') end if( pargs'margin_bottom' or args'margin_bottom') then root:css('margin-bottom', pargs'margin_bottom' or args'margin_bottom') end if( bg ~= '' ) then root:css('background-color', bg) end -- The body has a min-width of 100, which needs to be taken into account on specific widths bodywidth = math.max( 100, bodywidth - 8); local div = root:tag('div') div:addClass('thumbinner') div:css('width', tostring(bodywidth) .. 'px') :css('max-width', tostring(bodywidth) .. 'px') if( bg ~= '' ) then div:css('background-color', bg) end -- add the header if( isnotempty(header) ) then div:tag('div') :css('clear', 'both') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :css('text-align', pargs'header_align' or 'center') :css('background-color', pargs'header_background' or 'transparent') :wikitext(header) end -- loop through the images for k=1,imagecount do local imagediv = div:tag('div') imagediv:addClass('tsingle') if dir ~= 'vertical' then imagediv:css('float', 'left') end if bg ~= '' then imagediv:css('background-color', bg); end imagediv:css('margin', '1px') local i = imagenumbersk local img = pargs.. i local w = widthsi imagediv:css('width', tostring(2 + w) .. 'px') :css('max-width', tostring(2 + w) .. 'px') imagediv:wikitext(renderImageCell(img, w, height, pargs.. i, pargs.. i, pargs.. i, captionalign)) end -- only float content gives a parent height:0, so add a clearing div div:tag('div') :css('clear', 'left') -- add the footer if( isnotempty(footer) ) then div:tag('div') :addClass('thumbcaption') :css('clear', 'left') :css('text-align', pargs'footer_align' or args'footer_align' or 'left') :css('background-color', pargs'footer_background' or 'transparent') :wikitext(footer) end return tostring(root) end return '' end function p.render( frame ) return renderMultipleImages( frame ) end return p